My Last Breath
by aoshi02780
Summary: Misao gets stabbed in the woods by a bandit and now is living her final moments in Aoshi's arms.....Oneshot....and rated just to be safe, and this is NOT a happy story....


"My Last Breath"

By: Kelli St. Pierre……sadly I do not own Rurouni Kenshin……

I also do not own this song; this song is from Evanescence…….

* * *

Blood tainted the forest as Aoshi knelt down and held Misao with one arm holding her back. Blood poured from where she'd been stabbed, pouring all over the soil of nature as it has now been tainted by her blood. The blood of violence.

_Hold on to me love……._

Aoshi held her close to his warm, heated body as Misao's was now beginning to lose that precious heat she once had. She could see his eyes, the eyes of dread and remorse as no tears had come. It would seem her beloved Aoshi-sama was for once in his life afraid.

_You know I can't stay long……._

This is what he feared. She could see it drown in his eyes, his face, even his soul. It all showed fear as his body shivered from it, all his ice cold walls breaking down. How funny it would seem, her beloved Aoshi-sama always a man of pride and victory…..is now a man with nothing left but his haunted soul and self.

_All I wanted to say was I love you..._

_And I'm not afraid……._

Yes, she would finally say it damn it. The four words she have wanted to say to him every since his return, no, ever since she was a little kid…..maybe she never knew. And the most important part was that she wasn't afraid, she wasn't afraid to tell him her deepest most precious secret. For if he told her off now and broke her heart, she could as least die and it would be all over….she hoped. And if he were to love her back, then she could die with grace and a smile. Life was simple, was it not. She formed the words as she felt her life being sucked out of her slowly…….

" Aoshi-sama….no…Aoshi..I love you"

All he did was stair straight into her eyes with that same look of fear, but that wasn't a shocker now was it? No, it was all he ever did with her. She would laugh and talk with him for hours at the temple and he still stared at her while he'd sip his tea calmly. Despite his nothingness to her confession; she smiled at him as she, with all her might, reached for his face. That face that she dreamed of touching every night as she held his cheek lightly with her cold, tiny pale hand.

_Can you hear me……._

_Can you feel me in your arms……._

She wondered if he in fact, heard her. Maybe she was so close to her demise that maybe she was beginning to think she wasn't able to speak. She sure as hell believed it as she could already, feel herself growing numb, as her hand that held Aoshi's cheek started to slip. She tried to with all her might, as she strained to keep it there. To remember the feel, the warmth of his skin will be what she will take in the afterlife.

_Holding my last breath……._

_Safe inside myself……._

_Are all my thoughts of you……._

_Sweet raptured light……._

_It ends here tonight……._

Oh yes, she had all of him and the memories they shared through that breath. The time she was able to walk for the first time. The time she was able to throw her first kunai thanks to Hannya. The time when he left her while he went with the others. The time he came back as that monster and almost killed Jiya. The time that has happened now…….

_I'll miss the winter……._

_A world of fragile things……._

_Look for me in the white forest..._

_Hiding in a hollow tree..._

How could she forget the winter _they_ shared? How could she forget the feel of mischief as she could recall her throwing snowballs at _them_…….

_Beshimi….._

_Hyottoko….._

_Shinkijou….._

_Hannya….._

Even her Aoshi-sama, when we all know isn't for fun and games, also joined in the fun as he would sit on the rock and watch all with those ice blue eyes of him. She could recall that they would pretend that she won when in reality she got creamed. Reality, which was a word she have gotten sick of over the years. She dreaded that word and instead welcomed the word dream in its place. The word reality never existed in her mind when she was eight and carefree. Of course that was back then when those were the days she longed for, the days she didn't have to worry over in anguish, the days she could be _innocent_…….

_I know you can hear me……._

_I can taste it in you tears……._

It was the taste of salty water and drops of water that broke her out of her days. She looked up and saw Aoshi in his fear daze as tears came out of them, slowly making it's own river path down his face to her lips and cheeks. Why, could these tears show that Aoshi-sama cares for her? Maybe loves her? She could barely feel the warmth that processed threw her hand as Aoshi's hand was now placed on top of it.

_Closing you eyes to disappear……._

_You pray your dreams will leave you here..._

_But still you wake and no the truth……._

_No one's there……._

"Misao" was all Aoshi could process out of his mouth, as tear lines were clear on his face. Aoshi cradled her body against his tensed one as he leaned over the hand rested on his cheek as he closed his eyes slowly, as if to block everything out. Misao was loosing blood fast as she started to grow pale on her face, as if the life were being sucked out of her. She knew she only had seconds left before she left the world, left Aoshi……

"I love you…."

Shock jolted threw Misao's body as she heard those words she was dieing to hear from the man she loved for her whole life. She looked straight up to see his eyes were still closed and still leaned against her hand.

_Say goodnight……._

_Don't be afraid……._

Misao smiled fully with the love she had kept in her for her whole life while she squeezed his cheek tighter, if that was possible, and said her final words to Aoshi…..

"Aoshi…..I want to thank you…..for giving me the chance….to meet…you"

Aoshi's eyes snapped open and stared down at Misao while slowly shaking his head negatively and whispering no's as she said her final words…..

"Goodbye Aoshi…."

_Calling me holding me as you fade to black……._

The image of Aoshi's face started to slowly fade to black, into nothingness as she still smiled as her eyes closed. Misao's hand then fell from Aoshi's cheek to the floor with a satisfying thud. Aoshi sat their stunned while still saying no for a moment then started shaking her while screaming her name…..

"Misao…..no,….MISAO! WAKE UP!"

Aoshi shook forcefully and tapped her cheeks continuously to wake her but it was no use. She has left this world and has gone on to the afterlife. Aoshi dug his head in her chest and sobbed loudly as he cries incoherent words in her chest as blood pools over his hands and face.

_Holding my last breath……._

_Safe inside myself……._

_Are all my thoughts of you……._

_Sweet raptured light……._

The forest remained quiet as only the sounds heard where owls screeching, crickets chirping, and the sound of agony sobs, echoing through the night...

_It ends here tonight..._

* * *

Well, I hope this was for you guys. Even though I have written angst stuff and am still working on some, they weren't that good and so I consider this to be my first angst/tragedy so I hope I did good on it. I also want to make clear that this scene here between aoshi and misao only lasted for like two minutes, five minutes top. It just seems longer with all the details and all, just wanted to clear that up just incase people though this went on for like a half an hour. This is also my first song fic to which makes me happy…..:) I do hope you all review and I'll try and promise to update on my other stories too……. 


End file.
